Father Revenge
Synopsis Pudding's biological father, the male Dragonet who raped her mom, shows up at Elizabeth's house and attempts to kidnap her. Transcript Elizabeth was watching TV, while Dragonet was in Elizabeth's bedroom putting her babies to bed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Elizabeth opened the door. She saw a male Dragonet. Dragonet was scared and hid behind Elizabeth. She knew that male Dragonet. He was the one who raped her and made her pregnant. Dragonet: It's him! Go away! Male Dragonet: Well, well. We meet again. Dragonet ran to Elizabeth's room where her babies were. She knew that male could put them in danger. She suddenly heard banging on the door. Dragonet: Stop! Leave us alone! He burst into the room and grabbed Pudding, but Dragonet wrestled him to the ground. Dragonet: Don't you dare lay a fin on my daughter! Puddng (Sceaming): Mommy, I'm scared! Don't let him hurt me! Dragonet: I won't. I'll protect you. All the babies cowered behind their mom, afraid. Male Dragonet: I was the one who got you pregnant! Thus, those twins are also my ''offspring! Dragonet: Maybe biologically, dumbass, but they're ''my ''babies. He tried grabbing them again, but was stabbed repedatedly. Defeated, he limped away. Carrot Cake: Mommy, why did Daddy try to kidnap me? Dragonet: Because he thinks that just because he got me pregnant, he should be able to just take you. You're mine, not his. Elizabeth: What happened? Are you all okay? Elizabeth looked at Dragonet to make sure she was okay. She had been scratched, but wasn't badly hurt. Dragonet: That male tried kidnapping my babies. Spargle looked at Dragonet. The bear used Take Down and smashed into the male mandarin dragonet, who was no match for his domesticated relative. Dragonet and Spargle: You're going to jail for the rest of your life! Dragonet: Reality check. He's an animal, so he can't be arrested or prosecuted. But I ''can ''file a restraining order against him. She then went to court and filed a restraining order against him for her and her daughters. Shivermin: Due to his raping and attempted murder, I have no choice but to sentence him to death. Dragonet: How will you do that? Carrot Cake: No! Don't kill my daddy! Dragonet: Carrot Cake, he does not deserve to be called your ''dad. He's your biological father, but that's it. Carrot Cake: Oh, so my real dad is still out there. Dragonet: Fine. He is your real dad. Your real dad is the male who just came in! Shivermin glows as it begins to evolve. Spargle: Looks like Shivermin is beginning to evolve. Shivermin evolves into Nymphrost and used Sheer Cold at him. Due to being a tropical fish, he chilled and died from the temperature shock. Pudding: You just killed my dad?! Nymphrost: Listen, it was for the best, he tried to kill you. Mozzamazel: And your real dad is somewhere, I know it. That one thinks its a dad or biological, but its an imposter. Try to understand. Pudding sighed, deep down, she knew Mozzamazel was right. Josie: What do we do with the body, we cant just leave it here. Elizabeth: Hmmmm.... Pudding: You don't understand. He ''is ''my real dad, even though he's evil. He made Mommy pregnant, and that makes him my dad. Even though he's bad, I owe half my DNA to him. Josie: We could reincarnate him to be good? Pudding: I don't know if it'll work, but if my father's dead, I just have to accept it. Akeno: You sure? Baby Furbo: I can revive anybody. Let me revive him. Baby Furbo released a wave of energy that made him wake up. He felt different. Ralts: Did you purify him, like erased all his evil. Baby Furbo: Yes. Carrot Cake: Daddy, are you good now? Are you bad anymore? Male Dragonet: Huh? What happened? He then apologized to his female counterpart. As a non-Pokémon regular animal, he was only 2 inches/6 centimeters long compared to Dragonet, who was a Pokémon. Dragonet: It's okay. Male Dragonet: I think I should get home to my reef, but I'll see you later. Pudding: Take care. Gardevoir: According to this book I found, Ralts can evolve into another form. Ralts: Another form? Elizabeth: I'm a selenophobe, so don't mention that stone. The m*** stone. Ralts: Huh? Gardevoir: It says here that its evolved form is called Kirgicia. Elizabeth: Kirgicia? Rotom, tell us more about it. Rotom revealed it on the Pokedex, analyzing it. Rotom: Kirgicia, the Doll Pokémon, a Psychic and Fairy type, and an evolved form of Ralts. When it brings its shields closer, it protects itself from all directions. Akeno: What's the next form? Rotom: Glamarde, the Doll Pokémon, also a Psychic and Fairy type, and the evolved form of Kirgicia. It has what looks like hair, but can be used as arms to attack. Ralts: No thank you. I'm happy as a Ralts. Gardevoir: If thats your choice, I'm not stopping you. Ralts: Besides, I'm too cute to evolve. Dragonet: And my babies are too cute to grow up! When I found out I was a Ninja Dragonet, the mean scientists injected me with this chemical that would make me live forever, but also keep any offspring I have from aging. Ralts: Usually, if a Gardevoir makes a black hole, it's too much for it to handle and it dies. I don't want that to happen again. Gardevoir: I don't think Glamarde can do that. Ralts: They can't? Dragonet turned into a Glamarade and tried making a black hole, but nothing happened. So did Elizabeth, but the same. Elizabeth: Nope. Akeno: Even if you did evolve, you won't die as that form, since they usually rely on defense and not black holes. Ralts: So? I'm still too cute! Major events *Elizabeth's Spargle learns Take Down. *Elizabeth's Shivermin evolves into Nymphrost, and learns Sheer Cold. *The Male Dragonet who raped Dragonet in the past, dies, but is revived to be good and becomes a recurring wild non Pokémon. *Elizabeth's Ralts learns about Kirgicia and Glamarde, another evolved form she can become but chooses not to evolve into one. Trivia *Because of Sheer Cold, The Male Dragonet dies from the ice since it can't handle cold. *When Ralts states "I'm too cute to evolve", this may be a reference to the quote that Pancham says in Super Mystery Dungeon when talked to. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes